falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RedEye
|refid = }} RedEye is an unseen character in Nuka-World in 2287. Background RedEye is the DJ for Raider Radio. He also plays the role of the PA system announcer during the quest Taken for a Ride. There are two stories describing the origin of his nickname told by himself in his radio broadcasts. The first ascribes it to him allegedly bursting every blood vessel in his eyes after extreme intoxication from a drinking contest and lifting a massive guy up above his head after his victory. The other is supposedly from when he first met Colter, saying that Colter called him RedEye due to his lack of sleep giving him bloodshot eyes and making him look "really cool." The location from which RedEye broadcasts, although it's somewhere in Nuka-World, is unknown and he is never actually encountered in the game. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * RedEye may be a pathological liar, as the stories he tells on the radio aren't consistent. For example, he has more than one story for how he got his name. In the same vein, he ascribes a song about lost love to "a friend," although it is obvious he is describing his own experience. * RedEye's news broadcasts and comments indicate he has a boastful, self-aggrandizing personality. He repeatedly claims that he could've been overboss himself but only chooses not to as well as describing himself as highly competent and vital to the gangs he previously ran with. * He is the first radio broadcaster in the Fallout games to sing his own songs. * If the Nuka-World questline is completed by siding with the Nuka-World raiders, he will repeat the same news stories (e.g; Overboss claimed Safari Zone and gave it to the Operators, overboss captured the bottling plant and gave it to the Pack) as well as addressing the three gangs even if one of them was wiped out during the epilogue. * After being declared an enemy to the Nuka-World raiders, RedEye will have a reaction to betraying the raiders when they tune into Raider Radio: "Well, in case you ain't heard, things have gone from bad to totally screwed. Our new Overboss has turned on us and has been wiping out Raiders left and right! The rest of you want to try and fight him/her? Go right ahead. As for me, I'm getting the hell out of here, consider this your official notice that Raider Radio is off the damn air FOREVER!" After that, Raider Radio will remain silent for the rest of the game. * After the events of Power Play if one has assigned a part of Nuka-World to the raider gang that rebelled, RedEye will still announce the territory’s initial takeover but will omit the name of the raider gang that was assigned to the territory. Appearances RedEye appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Bugs Sometimes, even after killing the raider gangs and finishing Open Season, RedEye will still be broadcasting news of the Sole Survivor's achievements for the raider gangs. He will stop broadcasting these news when the player tunes into the radio for some time. See also * Raider Radio Category:Nuka-World human characters ru:Красный Глаз uk:Червоне Око